Wedding Night
by attlantica
Summary: One-shots about wizarding weddings.
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: not mine (:**

 **Thanks to PuffPower for revising this!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 985**

 **For the Battlefield Wars as Lieutenant**

 **Chosen Character is Xenophilous Lovegood and prompt is the characters go to a wedding.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window as Luna opened the bathroom door. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled and twirled, her dress lifting up a bit with the wind.

Luna was excited to go out. She wasn't really invited to a lot of parties because others saw her as odd and didn't really want her to ruin their party. Luna thought this was obviously ridiculous; how would she ruin a party? Only a Dabberblimp could do that!

Someone knocked on her door, and she told the person to come in. It was her father. She wasn't really surprised, since only her father lived with her.

"Are you ready, Luna?" he asked. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her yellow sundress shone like the sun, her radish earrings were freshly picked, the rest of her jewelry twinkled, and her wand was secured behind her ear. All was in order.

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy!" Luna said, and she skipped out of the door.

Daddy laughed. His daughter was such a carefree young woman just like her mother. Sadly, her mother was dead and Luna was the only reminder of her existence.

It had all been so sudden. Pandora was there, and the next moment she wasn't. Daddy, also known as Xenophilius, shook his head; he shouldn't dwell on those things while going to a wedding. It would bring bad vibes to the newlyweds.

"Luna, let's go!" he called and went to find the invitation, which was the Portkey they were going to use, with Luna on his wake.

"Daddy?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Who are the people that are getting married?" she asked, confused.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you. It's William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. You should remember Miss Delacour from the Triwizard tournament."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I've met her," she said, smiling. "Now, let's go." They grabbed the Portkey and set off.

* * *

The Burrow, Luna noted, was decorated with pretty flowers, probably as a representation of love or such cliché things normal people liked. It wasn't that Luna didn't like them, but she preferred to have creativity and imagination than to stick to normal things.

She didn't want a traditional wedding, but an unconventional and odd one. A wedding that people would remember. But if some people liked tradition, she wasn't going to judge them. She had had a bad time with judging, so she didn't really like it anymore. Luna went with the flow. She was young and carefree, and she wouldn't think of things that brought her down.

Luna also noted that most of the people were already there, so her friend Ginny should have been ready at the time. She said goodbye to her daddy and went to find her friend.

Glancing around, she saw a large mop of redheads with the Weasley look, and neared the group. There, she saw Ginny and Luna waved at her from afar. Ginny noticed her, smiled, and gestured for her to come over.

Luna felt a warm sensation envelop her. No one really involved her in anything, with the exception of Ginny at times, so it felt good to be recognized.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted. "Hello, Fred, George. How are you?"

The twins looked at her and grinned. "Greetings fair lady–" one said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you–" the other said.

"And we sincerely hope–"

"You have a good time–"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the twins' antics. "Cut it out! Not right now," she said, laughing at them.

"But Ginny dear–"

"Luna here isn't annoyed by us–"

"As you can clearly see–"

"Twins," Luna said airily. "I do need to talk to Ginny. Shoo!" She exclaimed and booped their noses.

The twins' grin fell and they scowled. "Well Ginny, do tell us when we are important," they said, and they Disapparated.

Luna turned her head towards Ginny. "Well, it's peaceful now that the Nargles are gone," she said, smiling. "However, you, Ginny Weasley, tell another story." She frowned at Ginny. "You're completely infested with Wrackspruts! Do you have something so tell me?" she asked, pointing a finger at Ginny's face.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, yes! Come here, Luna, let me tell you all." And so, the two girls went into the tent and talked about Ginny's eventful summer.

* * *

The ceremony came and went. It had been certainly beautiful, Luna thought later, but to Luna, it lacked a certain feeling. The Wrackspruts were obviously there, but the spark that magic gave was not.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds, their families, and the rest of the guests were left to enjoy themselves at the party. After about an hour, most were already drunk. Luna wasn't and wanted to be with her friends, but she hadn't really found them. Well, except Ginny.

So, Luna was once again with her daddy, watching people come and go, and talking to many who she didn't even recognize. Since her daddy was the editor of an important magazine, he probably knew all of those people.

Fifteen minutes later, Luna was exhausted from introductions, so she went to the dance floor and lost herself.

Luna danced with the moon and the stars that were charmed on the tent. Her hair twinkled just like her eyes, and her odd dance moves attracted the attention of those who had normal thoughts.

The music wasn't really her style, but she didn't really care. Luna just wanted to enjoy herself as much as she could, because she knew something dark was approaching. Approaching darkness that would near her and touch her when the time came. Luna danced to keep hope.

But just like all human emotions, feelings, and thoughts, hope could never last - and it was lost after the end of the wedding party.

 **FIN**


	2. Wedding Planners

**Disclaimer: not mine (:**

 **Thanks to PuffPower for revising this!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 951**

 **For the Battlefield Wars as acting Colonel**

 **Chosen Character: Barty Crouch Jr. and prompt is the characters plan their wedding together.**

* * *

The room was tense.

The two people who were sitting on the floor were continuously glaring at each other as if they were going to kill each other.

"I like daisies. We'll have daisies. That's final," the man said.

The woman shook her head. "No, flowers are traditional and normal. I don't do normal and you know that," she said airily.

"Luna." The man looked at her even more intensely. "You should know that it is pureblood tradition to decorate the wedding with flowers. So, I recommend daisies."

"You, Bartemius Crouch Jr.," Luna said, mockingly pointing her finger at the man, "are such a charming young man."

"Oi, don't call me that!" Barty said with a slight disturbance, and then he touched his chest with the same mocking gesture. "Such compliments are what help me sleep at night."

Her face went expressionless. She blinked once and then again. Then she burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Are you serious?"

"No," he said with a sly grin.

These two had met under such bizarre circumstances and shared so many experiences that fate apparently decided to just glue them together for life.

Luna had taken over The Quibbler because her father thought he wasn't fit for the job anymore. She had taken an interest in interviewing everyone in her path. Barty was tired of his job at the Ministry. The money he had to pay for his crimes had been larger than expected, so he had to work for the Ministry and gain the amount by himself. They had crossed paths and Luna employed him for the Quibbler after much deliberation.

Of course, it had taken some time for them to develop their feelings, as those don't come out from one night to another. Over the course of a year, Barty and Luna had felt some attraction, and even if Barty was somewhat older than Luna. And somehow, both of them had fallen in love without even wanting to.

So, back to the daisies discussion. Luna had always imagined marrying in an unconventional way, but being engaged to a Pureblood certainly truncated most of her plans.

Luna had a planner flat on her legs. She opened to see what they had to discuss for their wedding.

"Tiger lilies,"she said suddenly, looking up.

"What?"

"If we do have flowers, then I say we get tiger lilies," she explained.

"I agree with that," said Barty, nodding. "Now, guests? Place? Date? We need to sort ourselves out." He groaned.

"I know you hate people and socializing, Barty, but don't groan," she said with a sigh. "We have to invite the Weasleys." Barty made a face. It wasn't that he didn't like the Weasleys, but they really just disturbed him. After all, he had been a Death Eater and that family had always been against them, and even after the war they had maintained their prejudices against Death Eaters and purists. A similar situation happened to many Pureblood families even after the war, who retained their prejudices even after the Ministry had fully supported Muggleborns and half-bloods. The Weasleys were that knot in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of.

"Oh, Barty," Luna said with her dreamy eyes twinkling. "Don't look at me like that. They are family friends for me." She sighed and added as an afterthought, "We also have to invite the rest of the Order and the D.A."

"Then I get to choose the place," Barty said, and Luna nodded, agreeing with him. "Well, we can always use the Crouch Manor, but no one has been there for over a decade or two."

"We could always use the forest outside of my house," Luna offered.

Barty threw his hands up in surrender. "Maybe we should just elope."

Luna smacked him with her planner. "Over my dead body, Barty!" she said. "You know that's not my style. I want a big wedding with my odd 'traditions' as you may put it." She suddenly gasped. "If we can find them, we can bring Blibbering Humdingers! They represent good luck, so we need them."

"So, eloping is off the table, then?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep," Luna said cheerily. Her eyes widened.

"We still need to pick a date!" she exclaimed. "How about December, or maybe February. Oh, wait!" she exclaimed. "How about we marry on February 28th next year?"

Barty shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I think. Is that date important?"

"Not really." Luna shook her head. "I just really like that date because sometimes the next day is March, but sometimes it's still February, and I think it's magical."

"Luna, everything in our world is magical," Barty laughed.

"Well, yes, I know that," said Luna, smiling. She turned back to her planner. "We also need the outfits. I'll make my own dress so we don't need to pay more money than what we need to."

"Will you wear your radish earrings?" Barty asked.

Luna chuckled. "That's obvious," she said dreamily. "Those are my favourites."

Barty ran his fingers through his hair. "How about we do the traditional pureblood marriage? It's odd by today's standards, right?"

"The naked-in-the-circle-in-a-forest marriage?" Luna asked in a daze. Then she broke from her reverie and looked at him in the eye. "You're sure you want to do that with the Weasleys?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, Merlin. No!"

"Then I suggest we continue with my plan," she said with a quirky smile.

Barty laughed. Luna was remarkable, and he was glad they would marry. Wedding planning, however, was something he was not happy about.

 **FIN**


	3. The Muggle Tradition

**Disclaimer: not mine (:**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 1470**

 **For the Marriage Challenge – Easy George/Luna**

 **For the Unusual Ships Challenge**

* * *

Ginny looked like she was going to cry.

It was not really a joke. Ginny's eyes were glistening with tears, and they were not the complete happy kind.

"I just think Harry doesn't love me enough, because–" She tried to explain, sobbing a little bit here and there.

Luna, who was also there in Ginny's room, held up a hand. "Hold up, Ginny," She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Don't believe that, sweetie. Harry is just as infested with Wrackspruts as you are."

"But," Ginny cut in. "What if they are Wrackspruts for another girl? Oh, now that I think of that, I'm going to kill him if he does."

Luna giggled. "You're so cute, Ginny. Harry just has Wrackspruts for you."

Ginny passed her hands through her hair in a moment of nervousness. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"This is apparently my hen night," Luna said airily. "You do remember, right? I'm getting married tomorrow."

"That's true!" Ginny exclaimed. "I forgot. Oh, Merlin. It's tomorrow. You have everything ready, right?"

"Ginny, I said hen night, not mother hen." Luna chuckled with a dreamy look. "Yes, I have everything, even that muggle thing your brother likes."

"Yeah," She said. "How could I forget: something old, something blue, something borrowed, something blue. Weren't you in disagreement with traditions?"

Luna giggled. "Don't be daft, Ginny. It's muggle tradition, not the wizard kind. It makes it different, and that's why I like it."

"Oh," was all Ginny could really say.

* * *

Daffodils were planted all around the Burrow. Of course, without Luna's consent. She didn't really want flowers for her wedding, but Molly insisted on having them. Because of that, Molly went on behind Luna's back and planted flower seed everywhere.

If she were asked, she would say it was an act of magic. It was not as if they could prove it.

There was a big tent, even larger than the one from Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Voices emanated from it, showing that a huge amount of the people invited had already arrived.

Luna wanted a big wedding, she always had, and well, George couldn't resist, even if he just wanted to elope.

"Can we just elope?" He had once asked.

"Can we just not marry in the Burrow?" She had said airily, slightly mocking him. That was the moment he knew his advice for the wedding wouldn't even be heard.

However, when the day arrived, he couldn't be happier. He was of course leaving his twin behind, but he was getting married to the woman he loved, even if she was a wee bit odd.

Fred was going to surely miss his twin, but that was why he had Hermione with him.

George couldn't keep himself from smiling, he was just so happy. It was sunny, there was laughing, and Luna was going to be his forever, which was everything he wanted and needed in his life.

The ceremony itself was only family. The problem was that his family was one of the largest in the world, so they couldn't really go for a small wedding. Luna greed, so George didn't really oppose the idea. The after party was; however, for everyone that wanted to go, as George and Luna had no inhibitions for that. Those who wanted to party could go to party.

"Ginny!" he heard Luna squeal from Ginny's room. Butterflies filled his stomach as he heard her voice. Fred would say he was whipped, George would say he was just in love. He was such a sap.

The ceremony would be in about half an hour. George was slightly nervous, but happy. Well, couldn't be happy enough for words, which was seriously ridiculous.

Classic music sounded from the tent, and George knew that was his cue. He entered with a nervous pace, and almost tripped with a rug.

Percy was down the aisle, acting as the minister for the wedding. He smiled at his brother and walked towards him.

He arrived and looked around. Fred was his best man, obviously, but he didn't really know who were the bridesmaids, as Luna insisted on keeping it a secret.

He could see his entire family, some people from the Ministry, the D.A., and he glanced around, searching for Luna, until Fred interrupted him.

"Mate, Luna's not going out until about a minute. Calm down." He said with a calm tone.

"Yes," George replied. "Of course,"

The music chosen for the wedding started to play and George turned to see Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Pansy and Penelope walking towards them in bright blue dresses and George couldn't help but chuckle. He took a step towards Ginny, who was closest to him.

"What's with the dresses?" He asked knowing Luna had something to do with it.

Ginny smiled. "You do remember that muggle wedding tradition, right?" George nodded. "Well, Luna thinks it's cute that you like it, but turned it into something else, and well, those things are scattered throughout the wedding.

George nodded in understanding; he knew Luna was like that. "Wait," He narrowed his eyes. "You're the something blue! Oh, Merlin, Luna knows me so well." George said laughing. From behind him, he heard both Percy and Fred chuckling.

Suddenly, Ginny slapped his head. "You twat, can you pay attention to your wedding?"

George turned his head to the aisle to see Luna smiling up to him, almost laughing. Luna looked beautiful, and it made George's daily butterflies multiply by eight and probably stay there and live as a colony.

Luna walked up to him and kissed him. "Hey George," She said with an airily smile. She then turned to Teddy, who had been the flower boy and waved her fingers, as to which he answered with a wave and a change of hair colour.

"Hey Luna," George smiled.

Percy came out from behind and cleared his throat. "Mmhm, Okay. So we are here today to unite to souls in the act of marriage. Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.

"George Fabian Weasley and Luna Lovegood, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy.

"George and Luna, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

George and Luna joined hands and looked into each other's eyes. Luna eyes became solid in his sight. George hadn't seen them looking just at one thing for a very long time.

"George Fabian Weasley with this understanding, do you take Luna Lovegood to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?

"I do. _Nam manifestus tua._ " George answered. Percy turned to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood, with this understanding, do you take George Fabian Weasley to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?

"I do. Nam manifestus tua." Luna said with a smile.

 **"** George Fabian Weasley and Luna Lovegood, you have consented together in marriage before the Ministry of Magic, and have pledged your vows to each other. In accordance with the laws of the Ministry of Magic, with the authority of the Minister's word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I declare you bonded for life." He said as he waved his wand.

 _"_ _Vos mehercules knyt vitae!"_ And with that, a golden string appeared from the air and tied them together, signalling that they had been bonded for life.

"Well, Now I present you Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" The audience clapped. George and Luna didn't pay attention, but they kissed passionately until Fred cleared his throat.

"What? No, no, continue on my behalf." He said with a gesture and a laugh.

And with that, they kissed again.

George broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Luna, you didn't complete that muggle tradition." He said with a frown.

Luna laughed. "Of course I did, silly. Something old, your Aunt Muriel; something new, my dress; something borrowed, your house; and something blue, my bridesmaids."

"You are the best, Luna." George said and kissed her again.

 **FIN**


	4. The Dear Wedding

**Disclaimer: Not mine (:**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 1,509**

 **For the Marriage Challenge: Medium James/Lily**

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, as someone would expect a wedding day to be.

Lily sat on the far end of her bed while her friend Alice was putting makeup on her face. Today was the day she was getting married to the one and only James Potter, her childhood 'enemy' as one would say.

At the beginning, she thought she was marrying too young, but wizard traditions were different to the muggle ones. Also, she loved James, so she didn't think it was too soon.

She looked at her dress, which lied on her bed. It was soft pink, a colour she loved and went well with her hair. Not all things went well with dark red hair.

"So, who would have thought? Lily Evans marrying James Potter," Alice laughed as lily narrowed her eyes. "What? The Daily Prophet and all of Hogwarts would have a field day!"

Lily sniffed. "Well, we planned a small wedding because of something, didn't we?

* * *

The Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow was full of people, something that was regular these days during the war.

James Potter was up in his bedroom pacing around, giving out a nervous aura that his other friends didn't like.

"You're going to make a hole in the carpet, Prongs." Said Remus. Sirius, who was sprawled in the floor, exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Can you stop, Prongs?" Peter said with a shake in his voice. "You're making me nervous."

James sighed. "Sorry Wormtail." He passed his hands through his hair. "What if Lily bails and elopes with some weird wizard and not me? What if she remembers she hates me and then turns me into a sock and elopes in India?" He already decided she was marrying him no matter what. Informing her that they were getting married was just a courtesy, but it all depended on Lily, so he was not sure what the final answer would be.

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius laughed. "Prongs, Lily loves you, there's no reason for her to bail." Said Remus, always the voice of reason.

"Yes, but what if–"

"Stop with what ifs!" exclaimed Sirius. "I hate those! What if I was sorted in Slytherin? What if one of us is the Spy for You-Know-Who? What if? What if? What if?"

James looked ashamed. "Sorry Pads, I'm just nervous."

They all laughed. "We know Prongs," said Peter with a smile.

* * *

Lilies were planted everywhere, much to Lily's displeasure. She had said she wanted everything but lilies, but now there was nothing she could do. At least she knew James cared for her.

This was because it was obvious it was James who had planted all of those flowers. He had even tattooed some lilies on his wrist. Lily had rolled her eyes at that.

The ceremony would be in a clearing near the Potter cottage, where only close friends they had were. Neither invited their family because they were either dead or didn't like them, like in Lily's case, her sister and her husband pretty much hated them.

They were all gathered in a circle, a weird pureblood wedding tradition Lily found silly, but followed it on James's demand. The only thing the man wanted was for it to be in a clearing in the woods, all gathered in a circle, the rest was Lily's doing.

James and Lily were in the middle of the circle with Dumbledore, who was acting as the minister and with the Ministry's consent was bonding them for life.

"Greetings fellow Order Members," Dumbledore said. "We are here today to unite to souls in the act of marriage. Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.

"James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy.

"James and Lily, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

James and Lily held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes. The rest of the Marauders smiled at the sight that their Prongs had pretty much dreamed of starting second year. Alice promptly burst out in silent tears.

"James Charlus Potter with this understanding, do you take Lily Marie Evans to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. _Nam manifestus tua._ " said James with an adoring stare into Lily's eyes. Dumbledore turned to Lily.

"Lily Marie Evans, with this understanding, do you take James Charlus Potter to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Nam manifestus tua." Lily said with a smile.

 **"** James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans, you have consented together in marriage before the Ministry of Magic, and have pledged your vows to each other. In accordance with the laws of the Ministry of Magic, with the authority of the Minister's word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I declare you bonded for life." He said as he waved his wand and a twinkle in his eyes.

 _"_ _Vos mehercules knyt vitae!"_ And with that, a golden string appeared from the air and tied them together, signalling that they had been bonded for life.

Sirius wolf whistled and Remus hit him on the head. Frank Longbottom, Alice's husband rolled his eyes at their antiques while Alice laughed through her tears. Marlene McKinnon laughed with Emmeline Vance, remembering all of the things Lily had done to James during their Hogwarts years.

Dumbledore smiled and said. "Now, I present you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. " And with that, James and Lily kissed.

 **FIN**


	5. Absurd

**Disclaimer: not mine (:**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 1,044**

 **For the Marriage Challenge Hard: Albus Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney**

 **For the Unusual Ships Challenge**

* * *

It was to protect her of course. If not, Albus Dumbledore would not be marrying at all. His heart belonged to another person, another wizard. It was not even another witch for merlin's sake!

He had taken extreme measures because Seer had to have the best protection they could have, and when Sybill Trelawney had sprouted a prophecy in Dumbledore's face, he already knew that woman was in trouble.

So, he decided to marry her. It was completely normal to marry for protection or an alliance in the wizarding world, but Dumbledore didn't really want to marry. It was as if he was arranging a marriage between himself and a woman he had just met but without his consent.

Many would say Dumbledore was crazy, but he definitely was not.

They went to the Ministry of Magic a week after Sybill had sprouted the prophecy that told the mysterious destiny of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had dressed in his best robes and had went with the Seer to The place were Magical Marriages were made.

The employees made way for Dumbledore as if he was Merlin or Moses in the Red Sea, and with Sybill he called for the Minister, who appeared about five minutes later.

"Hello Minister, I'm here to demand a magical marriage ceremony." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. The Minister recoiled, slightly disturbed with the image of Dumbledore marrying someone.

"Okay," He said slowly, and then looked at Sybill, who was at the back smelling like frankincense. He sniffed and almost puked at the excessive smell. "I see you, um, preferences have not ameliorated,"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

The Minister held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing, I mean no harm, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's get on with it."

* * *

The Minister, Sybill and Dumbledore went to the Bonding Stone with two random employees and Sirius Black to be the witnesses.

Sirius Black was very confused. He had been talked into an assignment only to be taken out for an emergency meeting, only, they had not told him in the mess he would be meddled with.

"What are we doing here?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

The Minister looked at him and smiled. Sirius noted that the smile seemed as fake as his post.

"You're here to witness a marriage, of course."

"Wait, what?" He asked, even more confused. "Who's getting married?"

The Minister shrugged in indifference. "Dumbledore and some other witch,"

One employee was extremely surprised and exclaimed. "Dumbledore! Getting married? All hail Dumbledore!" And with that he threw himself at the floor.

Sirius, the other employee and the Minister looked at the man with distaste. Dumbledore was just a wizard, no need to treat him like Merlin.

Music emanated from the walls as Dumbledore entered with Sybill. Dumbledore held himself high, and Sybill looked very scared of the whole things. Someone had given her a bouquet of different flowers. The whole scene was odd enough to be taken out of Pandora Lovegood's dreams.

The Minister sighed and started with the ceremony. "So, we are here today to unite to souls in the act of marriage. Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy.

"Albus and Sybill, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

Dumbledore took Sybill's hands, which were even wrinklier than his, and almost puked. He didn't because he had to stay strong and had to protect the Seer. He looked into her eyes and was disturbed with the cosmic look she had.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with this understanding, do you take Sybill Trelawney to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?

"I do. _Nam manifestus tua._ " Dumbledore said. The Minister turned to the Seer.

"Sybill Trelawney, with this understanding, do you take Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?

"I do. Nam manifestus tua." She said with an airily voice.

 **"** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney, you have consented together in marriage before the Ministry of Magic, and have pledged your vows to each other. In accordance with the laws of the Ministry of Magic, with the authority of the Minister's word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I declare you bonded for life." He said as he waved his wand.

Dumbledore was rethinking his whole life by the end of the ceremony. Maybe he should have just offered his help to the Seer and make her stay at Hogwarts. Well, he couldn't take the marriage back. Maybe he would just hide it from the public.

 _"_ _Vos mehercules knyt vitae!"_ And with that, a golden string appeared from the air and tied them together, signalling that they had been bonded for life.

The witnesses had to sign a paper, and Sirius looked very much disturbed about the whole thing. He always thought Dumbledore was as gay as he was for Remus! This was something he had not thought about before. He had just seen Dumbledore marrying a very, erm, weird looking witch. This would plague his dreams for forever.

He would tale the tale in his later years to his godson and his friends, but no one would believe him, as the whole things was just absurd.

 **FIN**


End file.
